


Staning Where She Stood

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic what Jarod might have been thinking during IOTH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staning Where She Stood

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

I was watching IOTH again and when Jarod was at the sports bar and looking through the stuff that was left over. The guy told him that he was standing right where he was and that got me wondering what Jarod might have been thinking right then.

Standing Where She Stood

I sit there looking at the map that was left behind the guy that had led me there was wondering where the blue box with a heart where a doll was supposed to be. He pointed out that my mother was there and I stood up at that. I wondered where she was and if she was still there close by. He told me that she stood where I was standing and then told me that she went to the place where it all started. I wondered what started there and I knew that I had to go there, but not before going through the rest of the things.

As I look back at the bar I think to myself. I can't believe that I was standing in the footsteps of my mother. I am so close to finally meeting and hugging my mother. I am hoping that it will be soon. I remember when I almost got to meet my Mother and the sister that I never knew existed. It would be later that I would finally meet her and see her.

I gather my things and find my way towards my destination and I feel excited that I might actually have a chance to find my Mother. Little did I know what would happen on that island.


End file.
